tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darkdonpatch
My Camp Since your in both of my camps do you wanna help me get more people to join them?You can have invincibility on the first day if you help tto! :) Okay ask me what to doUser:Darkdonpatch For what? -User:KoopaKidJr. Return to what? -User:KoopaKidJr. O...kay...XD JK Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Nice! XD Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You are going to Total Sonic Island! Welcome! You being as Silver and Shadow! 18 campers left to sign up! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Sonic_Island --Phineasandferbfan2010 06:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) No! It's...... Heather with hair? O__O;; THE WORLD IS ENDING!!! (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yah, I own TDD, and thanks! I have a LOT more planned. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Intern, probably. Not dying, well, about 5 or 6 contestants will survive, and then the murderer will be revealed, and a winner will be picked. So your intern must at least get injured a lot at least, or help with the mystery a bit. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Got it! In fact, I'm gonna host intern auditions! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, to make things fair, ya, you have to audition. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, let's just say you might have a slightly better chance than the others. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, after the current challenge, I'll open the auditions on the talk page! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, it won't be that long. I'll ask CK to speed it up a teeny bit. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It's good! ^^ Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 01:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Your person to gift in the wikis first ever Secret santa is webkinly----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 21:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I won't if you don't want me to.--Nad331 01:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Here you go! Monk is a USA TV show. It went off the air on December 4th 2009. There is a Monk wiki at monk.wikia.com Aren't Mario and Luigi plumbers?--Nad331 21:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a fan of Flapjack. It's a good show.--Nad331 00:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) After the current challenge. If you end up being the only one who signed up, you can create two more interns after the deadline. Chimmy the Pyro chars and ^^ 14:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, Excuse me, sir? I believe you have used MY character, Doug. *Shakes head in disgust.*----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 15:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no problem! Happened to me once.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 15:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I have a lot of schoolwork and I usually forget about the camps I'm in, like Bad Drawingz Iz Us. I'm not really cut out for joining many camps. Sorry. --D Spenstar! 01:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Dark has been elliminated from Sorry!----Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 23:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I was just thinking... what if you made another camp with all 15 of your "me characters". Just a thought.--I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Sorrie, Shane, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.Who could I be? 16:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what offer you're talking about.--I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Sorrie, Shane, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.Who could I be? 12:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) You are TAGGED!!!! All you do is post some random fact about yourself on your page, and then tag ONE OTHER PERSON randomly (except for the person who tagged you!). Have fun!! Check out all the tags here!! --I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Sorrie, Shane, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.Who could I be? 21:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) what fears----Kenzen Has No 19:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Dark, when will the third challenge be over? And will Flapjack be kicked off if he beats up Bobobo and Don Patch?Love makes people do stupid things.OOH! OOH! I LOVE EVERYTHING! 18:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) TDH chart Sure man! Thanks but make it on the page The Unfamous Freaks Hello Hey, im new to this and I realized we are in a camp together and on the same thing, and I was wondering if we could be friends since im new and I like making friends, so if you want to be friends, reply plz. - Little Jimmy376 No, you're in, I just need 1 more individual to audition. If not, next week the interns'll show up. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 00:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What's the EC? o.o She's a rebel, She's a saint, 00:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) After the challenge, the interns show up. K? She's a rebel, She's a saint, 00:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC)